Changing Destinies
by Falling Suicide
Summary: Usagi finds out she's a goddess / scouts betray her / transported to GW dimension / better than it sounds / R&R / no flames


Hey, another new story, because I'm getting bored with the stories. I have ADD! And ADHD and Diabetes! And Depression! And right now I'm on a sugar/caffeine high! I wanna get this out before I go to camp tomorrow! Anyways, this is also my first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover. I don't know what it is, but I seem to only be able to write betrayal fics. No Flames please. Here goes. _________________________  
  
She ran. She ran for what seemed like hours before she collapsed on a bench in the park. It was a small secluded area with a small fountain and just this one bench. It had trees completely surrounding it except for narrow path, which was barely noticeable. There were white roses in front of the trees, mixed in with lilies. Her two favorite flowers. As she looked around, she couldn't help but wonder how she had never noticed this place before. it was obviously old, with ivy all over the place and huge towering oaks and dogwoods. The fountain had a woman on it. When she took a closer look, she gasped. It looked just like her, flowing dress, long hair held up by odangos, and white feathered wings. She tried to remember how she had gotten here.  
  
__Flashback________  
  
She had just finished uncovering all of her memories and powers from her previous life as Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. She not only a princess, but a goddess too. She had unlimited powers at her fingertips. She had been so happy, she couldn't wait to tell her friends about what she had discovered.  
  
She had run all the way to Rei's temple where the scouts were going to be having a meeting in about fifteen minutes. When she had recovered her memories, she had also recovered her grace and beauty. She hardly seemed earthly anymore. At least, that was what everyone else was thinking. That was one of her new abilities, mind reading. She could also fly when she chose to uncover her wings, could sense feelings, and could use her scout powers amplified by at least 200! It was amazing. The only thing she wondered about was why Luna hadn't told her. She should have known. Oh well.  
  
She was so excited about her new powers, and that she was going to be on time for a scout meeting for once, that she didn't even notice the feeling of hatred coming from the shrine. When she got there, everyone was acting strange. She could tell they were hiding something, but couldn't tell what since she hadn't had much time to practice with her abilities. When she tried to find out what they were hiding, Luna and Artimis both had shields up, Rei also had a shield, Ami's computer was blocking her, but Minako, Makoto, and Mamoru she could tell. Ami looked up from her computer all of a sudden and said "Usagi, is that you?" she asked hesitantly. Usagi humored her, because she knew she didn't look like her old self anymore and Ami's computer would be picking up a new, higher power level than what she used to have. "Hai!" she answered proudly. Then Mamoru looked up and seemed in awe. She looked into his mind and giggled at how he was thinking how beautiful she looked. She glided in to sit between Luna and Makoto. Then Rei said something which Usagi didn't hear because she was trying to get into Luna's mind to find out why she hadn't told her she could be this powerful.  
  
Suddenly, Minako snapped her fingers in front of Usagi's face. "Wh- What?" she asked startled. "You just kind of zoned out a few minutes ago." "Oh, sorry, I was trying to find out why Luna didn't tell me I had this kind of power. Even after all those times the world was nearly destroyed." "What are you blabbing about odango atama?" Rei of course. "Well, I just found out something really important which no one bothered to tell us before." Everyone gathered around, like they were sharing some ultra-super- secret gossip. "Well," she whispered, "I'm not only the Moon Princess, but also a goddess. I can fly, have wings, my scout powers are amplified by two hundred at least, I can sense feeling, and read minds. Unless you have a mental shield like Rei, Luna, and Artimis, and Ami's computer is blocking her. Hey, check this out!" she said as she unfolded her magnificent white wings. They looked very soft and were covered in sparkling white feathers. They reached down to her ankles, and the tips almost reached the ground. If they were a centimeter or so longer, or if she were a centimeter or so shorter, the would be on the ground. The tops were rounded and reached a little over her head. Then she wrapped them around herself so she was in a cocoon type thing so she completely change. She made her full transformation and her hair turned silver and grew longer so it was on the ground. Her eyes turned a more icy blue with silver in them. Overall, she looked more powerful, graceful, and. . . just otherworldly.  
  
When she made her full transformation, her powers were amplified even more. She got a migraine like right away, because she could hear every thought. Her eyes widened as she heard Mamoru thinking things about how he wished he hadn't been with Rei right now. What does he mean by that? she wondered. She delved further and discovered exactly what he meant. He had promised Rei he would help get rid of her, and then the two of them would rule together. The other scouts had agreed too. Her eyes filled with tears and she run from there. Then she had ended up here. __End Flashback________ _________________________  
  
REMEMBER: NO FLAMES! Thank you. __________________________  
  
She would just teleport home, instead of trying to figure out where this place was. The only thing Usagi didn't know was that since she hadn't practiced much with her powers, and because of her emotions, her powers were going haywire. Usagi teleported.  
  
As she landed on the sidewalk in front of her house, she heard shouts and fighting. Oh no, she though, please don't let it be another youma! When she looked up, there was no youma, but there was no city either. A bunch of oversized robots seemed to be fighting each other. And she was in space! Since Usagi believed that people shouldn't be fighting (because it didn't look like there was anything really evil) she yelled stop. Of course, no one could hear her. Then she started to get mad (Yes, Usagi is a bit irrational, but it's my fic) and she transformed. She gave off a large blast that dazed the 'robots'. She then floated up and started yelling at them to stop the stupid fighting. "Stop fighting! Do you hear me! Stop fighting you stupid, idiotic, beep, beep, beep, beeping , motherbeeping, shitheads! (My, she has a way with words. Fill in the blanks for yourself.)" You could practically see the steam coming off of her. All of the pilots, Gundam pilots and Oz pilots, stopped to look at the strange girl. As one careless pilot from the Oz troops let himself drift towards the girl. When he got within ten feet of her, *bam* his Gundam exploded, leaving a few smoking pieces of metal behind.  
  
Duo, being the impulsive thing that he is, saw this and thought she would make a good weapon to use against Oz. He went forward and tried to grab the girl. (Poor Duo. *shakes head sadly*) The next thing her knew, he was crashing into Quatre, and they both went flying backwards. Wufei turned on his intercom and shouted "Get out of the way onna!" wrong thing to say. This just made Usagi angrier. All the emotions from earlier came raging through her. It was like her blood was suddenly on fire. She flew over to his Gundam, and ripped the head off with a single magic attack! (You all know how protective Wufei is of his Gundam!) Wufei's head pocked out of the gaping hole and he leaped out, trying to kill whoever dared harm his precious Gundam. Heero, being the perfect soldier, noticed everything around him, including the rage coming off of this girl. He grabbed Wufei and pulled him away, making sure to leave a few bruises. Seconds later, the spot where Wufei had been floating was occupied by a sword. A girl with short sandy blond hair and a skintight suit with a short skirt stepped over. The girl with the wings looked at her hesitantly, then said "Amara? How did you get here?" "Pluto sent me n Michiru here to take care of you for a while." "Michiru here too?" she questions. Another girl with a weird outfit and mid-length wavy blue hair popped out of nowhere.  
  
During all this, the G boys and Oz were staring. There were beautiful, scantily dressed women with incredible power just popping out of nowhere. That's when Trowa remembered the battle. He charged at Oz, and soon everyone was fighting again. And again they were stopped. A voice yelled "Uranus World Shaking!" and it was like they were in an earthquake, but they couldn't move. Then they heard another voice. The voice of that first girl. "Uranus, stop. I want to know why they're fighting in the first place." Suddenly it stopped (do you think I'm using the word suddenly too much?) and it was normal again. _________________________  
  
I got home from camp! Guess I didn't get to post this. I might as well make it longer. _________________________  
  
"So, why are you fighting?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"This is a beeping (insert your own word. I rated this for a reason.) war! Of course we're beeping fighting! And who the hell are you, you beeping weak onna!" Wufei screamed at her.  
"A. . . War?" she seemed taken aback. Then they noticed the girl with the long green hair and maroon colored fuku on advancing towards them. They all went back on their guards. How they even let them slip in the first place, they didn't know.  
  
Pluto felt bad doing this, but it was for the princess's protection. She slowly advanced on her from behind and lifted up her staff. She brought it down on the side of Usagi's neck. Slowly, as she crumpled, Pluto said "I'm sorry hime. You must stay here."  
  
Then, she turned to the GW boys. "You five will have to protect her. You may not understand, but for the past, present, and future of your dimension and others, she must stay here and be guarded. You five are the best people for this mission." Heero's head perked up at the sound of 'mission'. "I accept." he said in his monotone voice. The others groaned the 'perfect soldier' had never let himself turn down or fail a mission. Now it would be impossible to get away from the girl.  
  
__Later in the week________  
  
"What are we going to do about her?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I don't know, but Heero had better do something soon and stop making us have 'guard' duties by her door all the time." Wufei said.  
  
Heero just sat there. As usual. "Well, if she doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to do something about it." Quatre said.  
  
For the past three days, they had been staying at Quatre's mansion and using as a temporary base. The strange girl was still asleep. She was in one of the guest rooms, and one of Quatre's sisters had been going in regularly to check on her. If they hadn't been able to find the faint pulse, they would have thought she was dead. Heero had taken the liberty of installing electronic devices to keep intruders out. (You know Heero and his electronics. Especially his laptop.) When they asked why bother, he didn't answer. About ten minutes into Duo's guard duty, they heard a bang, a crash, and Duo fell down the stairs with his markers in his hand. (For those of you who don't get this yet, Duo was trying to play one of his infamous pranks on Usagi.)  
  
That was on the second day. Now, it was a little past seven pm on the third day. Suddenly, they heard an ear piercing scream from upstairs, and Quatre's sister Keely trying to back slowly out of the room. When the Gundam pilots crowded into the room, they found that the girl was finally awake. She was laying in tghe huge bed with the covers pulled up so you could only make out her head. She looked different now too. Instead of the strange silvery hair she had before, it was now a bright yellow/gold/blond. Her eyes were no longer icy blue with flecks of silver, but pure cerulean blue eyes. She looked like a normal girl. Then they remembered what thet other girl had said. Pluto, I think it was, said "after her memories of the past couple days are erased." Maybe this was what she meant.  
  
"Who are you?" she screeched.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but we were about to ask you the same thing. Some woman came here and told us we were sup[posed to be your new protectors.  
  
"Well I don't need any more. I have Mamo-chan, and the Starlights, and Chibi-usa, and Chibi-chibi, and Setsuna, and Michiru, and Haruka, and Hotaru, and Ami, and Rei, and Minako, and Makoto, and "  
  
"Alright! We get it. But this is a mission to us and we accepted. I don't what happened before you came here and I don't care." Wufei and Usagi engaged in a heated eye staring contest, two great wills crashing, almost sending off visible sparks. ___________________________  
  
Well, that's it for now. I gotta go. Again. Tell me if I should finish, and NO FLAMES. If you don't like it, don't read it! 


End file.
